Mr. Tall
In series * Mr. Messy: Both have African-American accents. * Little Miss Somersault: Both are tall, blue and have long legs. * Mr. Stubborn: Both are voiced by Godfrey (comedian). Out of series * His Gumby counterpart is the titular character because they're both tall. * His Wizards of Mickey counterpart is Zaius because they're both blue. * His Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Stacy because they're both tall and blue. * His Chowder counterpart is Shnitzel because they are both tall. * His Star Vs the Forces of Evil counterpart is Star Butterfly because they are both tall and have blue. * His The Croods Counterpart is Eep because they are both tall. * His Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends counterpart is Wilt because they are both tall. * His Super Mario Bros. counterpart is Waluigi, because they are both tall. * His Looney Tunes counterpart is Foghorn Leghorn because they are both tall. * His Top Cat counterpart is Choo-Choo (nicknamed Chooch) because they are both tall. * His Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey counterpart is Yippee because they are both tall. * His Fat Albert counterpart is Weird Harold because they are both tall. * His Letterland counterpart is Eddy Elephant because they are both tall. * His Charlie Chalk counterpart is Arnold because they are both tall. * His Henry's Cat counterpart is Chris Rabbit because they are both blue and tall. * His Funnybones counterpart is Big Skeleton because they are both tall and wear hat with bands around them. * His Tangled counterpart is Rapunzel because they are both tall. * His Steven Universe counterparts are Pearl, Garnet, Rose, Greg and Lapis Lazuli because all 6 of them are tall (Except for Lapis, because they are both blue and tall). * His Railway Series counterpart is Cranky the Crane because they're both tall and have been known to topple over. * His Shrek counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall (while Donkey answers the question to him). * His Clilfford the Big Red Dog counterpart is Clifford because they're both tall. * His Masters of the Universe counterpart is Extendar because they both tower above everyone else. * His Pokémon counterparts are Mallow, Exeggutor (Alola Form), Lugia, Aurorus & Dodrio because all of them are tall. * His Paw Patrol counterpart is Giant Alex because they are both tall. * His Almost Naked Animals counterpart is Narwhal because their both blue and tall and have deep voices. * His Roary the Racing Car counterpart is Tin Top because both blue and have Texan Accents. * His Fanboy & Chum Chum counterpart is Fanboy because they're both tall. * His Disney counterpart is the Reluctant Dragon because they're both blue. * His The Gruffalo counterpart is the titular character because they're both tall. * His Hotel Transylvania counterpart is Mavis Dracula because they are both tall. * His Dragon Ball counterpart is Goku because they are both tall. * His Dumbo counterpart is Jim Crow because they are both tall and wear blue. * His Franklin the Turtle counterpart is Mr. Skunk (Skunk's father) because they are both tall and they both wear blue. * His Canimals counterparts are Fizzy, Toki & Elly because all four have blue (Except for Elly because they both have blue and are tall). * His Roald Dahl counterpart is the Big Friendly Giant because they are both tall. * His Animals of Farthing Wood counterpart is Whistler the Heron because they are both tall. * His Ben 10 (2005) counterpart is Gwen Tennyson because they are both tall & have blue. * His Muppet Show conterpart is Sweetums because they are both tall. * His other Muppet Show counterpart is Thog because they are both tall and blue. * His Sesame Street counterpart is Big Bird because both are tall. * His Cow & Chicken counterpart is Dad because they're both tall * His Final Fight counterpart is Hugo Andore because they are both tall. * His Total Drama series counterparts are Dakota, DJ, Geoff and Jasmine because all 5 of them are tall. * His Timbuctoo counterparts are Bray and Quack because all 3 of them are tall. * His Youtube counterpart is South Jersey Sam because they are Both Tall. * His Dr. Seuss counterparts are The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch & Horton the Elephant because all four are tall. * His Gnome Alone counterpart is Chloe because they are both tall. * His Street Fighter counterparts are T. Hawk and Sagat because they all wear blue and are tall. * His Animaniacs counterpart is Yakko Warner because they're both tall. * His Dora the Explorer counterpart is Swiper the fox because they both say "oh man!" a lot, have blue, and are tall. * his PJ Masks counterpart is Catboy because they are both blue and tall * His Wreck-It Ralph counterpart is the title character because both are tall. * His Homestar Runner counterpart is Strong Mad because they are both tall and blue. * His The Little Mermaid counterpart is Ariel because they are both tall. * His other Homestar Runner counterpart is Homestar because they both have long legs. * His Regular Show counterpart is Mordecai because they're both blue and tall. * His Dexter's Laboratory counterparts are Dee Dee and Mandark because all 3 of them are tall. * His Pingu counterpart is Pingu's Dad because they're both tall. * His Gertie the Dinosaur counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall. * His Bob the Builder counterpart is Lofty because they're both tall and blue. * His Despicable Me series counterpart is Gru because they're both tall * His Happy Tree Friends counterpart is Lumpy because they're both tall and blue. * His Robin Hood counterpart is Little John because they are both tall. * His My Gym Partner's a Monkey counterpart is Ingrid because they are both tall. * His Class of Three Thousand counterpart is Philly because both are tall. * His Barney and Friends counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall. * His How to Train Your Dragon counterparts are Hiccup and Astrid because all 3 of them are tall. * His Uncle Grandpa counterpart is Mr. Gus because they are both tall. * His Pocket Dragon Adventures counterpart is Grakul because they are both tall. * His Timbuctoo counterpart is Neigh because they are tall and wear shoes and hats. * His Monsters, Inc./University counterpart is Sulley because they are both tall and blue. * His Bedknobs and Broomsticks counterpart is the Fisherman Bear because they are both tall and wear blue. * His Bear in the Big Blue House counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall. * His Little Robots counterparts are Sporty, Stretchy & Stripy because all four are tall. * His Wiggles counterpart is Simon because they are both tall. * His other Sesame Street counterpart is Snuffy because they are both tall. * His Fraggle Rock counterparts are the Gorgs because they are all tall. * His Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Candace because they are both tall. * His Old Bear Stories counterpart is Jolly Tall because they are both tall. * His Tinga Tinga Tales counterpart is Giraffe and Majitu the Giant because all three of them are tall. * His TUGS counterpart is Big Mickey because they are both tall. * His Sonic the Hedgehog counterpart is Bunnie Rabbot because they are both tall * His The Brave Little Toaster counterpart is Giant Magnet because they are both tall. *His Seven Little Monsters counterpart is Five because both are tall and are blue. *His Godzilla counterpart is the titular character because both are tall and are blue. *His Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat counterpart is The Foolish Magistrate because both are tall. *His Sofia the First counterpart is Baileywick because they are both tall. *His Peg + Cat counterpart is Big Mouth because they are both tall and blue. *His Jake and the Never Land Pirates counterpart is Captain Hook because they are both tall. *His Happy Monster Band counterpart would be L.O. as they both are tall and are both British in the UK Versions of their respective shows. *His Mopatop's Shop counterpart is Mopatop because both are tall. *His Rugrats counterpart is Reptar because they are both tall. Gallery Bear.jpg|Bear Big Bird.png|Big Bird MrGus.png|Mr. Gus Jolly Tall.jpg|Jolly Tall Neigh.png|Neigh Bray.png|Bray Giraffe.PNG|Giraffe Majitu the Giant.PNG|Majitu the Giant Grakul_from_Pocket_Dragon_Adventures.png|Grakul NEW_Rapunzel_hair.jpg|Rapunzel Sagat.jpg|Sagat Old-syle-Bunnie-bunnie-rabbot-1879930-300-563.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot Brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-9702.jpg|Giant Magnet IMG_6399.jpg|Gertie the Dinosaur The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat How-the-Grinch-Stole-Christmas-christmas-movies-17364626-1067-800.jpg|The Grinch Horton-the-Elephant.png|Horton the Elephant Big_Mickey.jpg|Big Mickey Pearl_New.png|Pearl Garnet.png|Garnet Lapis_Lazuli.png|Lapis Lazuli Star_butterfly_by_brunomilan13-db7oyye.png|Star Butterfly Hiccup_RTTE.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Race_to_the_Edge_Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson SPORTY_(2).png|Sporty STRETCHY.png|Stretchy STRIPY.png|Stripy Mavis_ht3.png|Mavis Dracula Shnitzel.png|Schnitzel Grown-Up Gabby.png|Grown-Up Gabby Ridley.PNG|Ridley godzilla_1954_render_by_magarame-dcfea4o.png|Godzilla kong_by_crossovercomic-db95ork.png|King Kong Reptar.jpg|Reptar Mopatops 3.jpg|Mopatop 4357909-thog2.jpg|Thog Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show